The Great Gateway: Revenge
by Magnum Sloth
Summary: Alice of Silvarn, Quinn of Glaciere, and Adam of Ingenus. This is the story of these three pokemon's strive for revenge, and the hardships on the way. With the help of the Righteous Wings, the military branch of the current power in the region, will they be able to find the savage who took their lives away from them? And if they do, can they defeat this force?


Author's Note: This is my first story here, and I don't really have much experience. I decided just to write the first few chapters of a story I've been considering for a while, and continue if you enjoy. Based on what I've seen on the website so far, my writing style doesn't fit in much. Partly because these first three chapters are going to introductory for our three main characters in the series, and partly just because that's how I write. The story is about a world uninhabited by trainers, and pokemon on their own have formed a government. It is a bit militaristic, but I hope you guys enjoy! I present to you, The Great Gateway: Revenge.

* * *

"I sincerely thought my life was at an all time low, at that point. That dreadful night. Everyone I knew was gone. All dead. The fire of whatever hit us still raged on, everywhere around me and slowly creeping toward me. It was such an eerie feeling, knowing that I was the last one alive. And I'm not even entirely sure how I knew that. Everything around me was just dead. Lifeless. But I was the only one that didn't die immediately. I was the only one who had to suffer what I did.

It was cruel, sick, idiotic. And I simply lied there, realizing how stupid and unfair life was. Some might say I was selfish to think this while my dead friends and family sat around me left and right, and they might be right... but after suffering so much, doesn't one deserve to be selfish? Either way, I knew I didn't have to worry much longer about people thinking I was selfish. I knew I was about to die.

My own life hung by a thread. A single thread that held my life, the oaths I made and never fulfilled, all the sweet memories. And it was just on the verge of breaking...

But that's when it came.

It was a tall thing, with glowing eyes and an intimidating, huge presence. It radiated a great power, which felt almost god-like. My mind raced and I tried so urgently to yell out for help. But something stopped me. I knew this thing didn't want me alive. I knew it wouldn't want to help me.

But it looked at me with a sort of respect, like he found it amusing that someone like me was still alive. And I suppose he was right to be amused. Our greatest warriors and even our amazing leader fell to the fire, but a small kid like me was able to survive.

It started walking toward me, filling my head with fear and making my vision dizzier with every step. To this day, it still baffles me what happened then. Against my gut feeling that he was the enemy, it actually saved me, and took me away from the fire. But I still have the vague feeling that it was the enemy. It wanted me alive, but I knew that it was the enemy.

I woke up at sunrise, with a blanket over my body and a warm fire right next to me. I have to admit, I jumped when I saw the fire. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up, after all. I looked left and right, but there was no sign of anyone else nearby. No sign of that thing that saved me. I shook that off for the time being. I still had no idea where I was, and although my wounds were healed, my mouth was dry and my stomach was growling. So I started walking down a path- er, metaphorically and literally. I knew I needed to find a town, so going down a path was the best bet for that. As for my goal, I was a bit indifferent. I had just looked Death right in the eye and got away with my life. There was only one thing on my mind, now. 'Live to fight another day.'. That term was thrown around a lot in my village. It was the strategy I lived off of, and now I knew why.

It opens a larger gateway than any gateway that will every be presented to anyone- revenge. Revenge against who tore my life to pieces. I didn't know who it was, what they were, and the likely possibility that there was more than just one person behind this madness. But I wanted to see their blood.

I arrived at Adelstein later that day, and settled down in an inn. Life was pretty dull for the few days that I did stay there. I just slept and ate, with the occasional stroll every now and then. And you know the story from there, right?"

A smile spread across the man's face, and he nodded. "Right. It seems you've been through a whole lot of hell, Alice. Much more than you'll ever experience here. I think you deserve this."

A reassuring hand approached Alice, with a letter in hand that was stamped with the seal of the region in red ink.

"And, what's this?"

"It's a recommendation letter. Show this to one of the higher ranking generals in the Adelstein Military Office, and they will assign you to a town. "

He stood up and placed the letter in her hands.

"In other words, welcome to the Righteous Wings, Alice."

_Alice of Silvarn - 0147_

_Roselia - #315_

_Second Lieutenant under Colonel Morgan  
_

* * *

Author's Note: So there's a little taste of my writing, really hoped you liked it. It is a bit short, but as I said, the first three chapters will be slightly different than the rest because they are introductory chapters. If theres anything you think I could improve on, please tell me! Critique really helps. Thanks for reading!


End file.
